Hippolyta (Earth-Two)
| Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Amazon | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Queen of the Amazons | Education = Amazonian | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = William Moulton Marston; Harry G. Peter | First = All-Star Comics #8 | HistoryText = Queen Hippolyta's specific history of how she was selected as the Queen of the Amazons was never revealed in exact detail. What is known is that despite being shaped and given immortality by Aphrodite and leadership of her subjects she felt that she was incomplete and unhappy. One day while she was engaging in creating clay figurines for her amusement she created a figure of a female babe so perfect and lifelike that she immediately knew what it was that she was missing from her life — her own child. Fixated upon the statue she pleaded with the gods to grant her desire and give actual life to the statue. After a period of time the goddess of love granted Hippolyta's request and animated the statue with true life. Hippolyta was overjoyed and obeyed the gods command and named her child Diana after the goddess of the hunt which would prove prophetical in that the child would advance into the greatest protective huntress of the Amazons later in life as Wonder Woman. Hippolyta raised her daughter with all of the best elements available to her native land over the centuries. It would be centuries later after Diana had advanced into adulthood during the early 1940s that Diana rescued then Captain Steve Trevor and fell in love with him and won the right to represent the Amazons to the outside world as "Wonder Woman" winning certain above average enhancements to the already superhuman powers of the Amazons. While Hippolyta was proud of her daughter's exploits in the role as Wonder Woman, she had always held out hope that her daughter would return home permanently one day. When Diana refused to return to the Amazon homeland after the mission (most regarded as World War 2) was deemed over, Hippolyta forced her daughter to choose between her own life among the outside world or immortality with her mother. Diana gave up her immortality and remained separate from the Amazons. But Hippolyta did not remove none of Diana's other enhanced abilities granted to her from winning the original contest to represent the Amazons in the role of "Wonder Woman". While it was never shown in story that Hippolyta and her granddaughter ever interacted before the Crisis, it was assumed that they did for on at least one occasion, Lyta was shown being trained in Amazonian skills and events and Diana did name her daughter after her mother, signifying that they had repaired any hurt feelings between the elder Hippolyta and Diana. Like all of those who had existed in the Earth-Two plane of reality, Hippolyta was erased from existence following the events of the Crisis on Infinite Earths. In the wake of the Crisis, a new incarnation of Hippolyta was established with varying differences from the original. | Powers = * : So long as the Amazons remain on Paradise Island, they drink from the Fountain of Eternal Youth. | Abilities = * * : Under direction of Athena, goddess of wisdom, Hippolyte learned the secret art of moulding a human figure. So she adored a tiny statue she made as worshiped , and Aphrodite, granting the Queen her prayer, bestowed upon it the divine gift of life. Hippolyte named her Diana, her daughter. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Aphrodite's Magic Girdle: Aphrodite gave her own magic girdle to Hippolyta. So long as their leader wears her girdle, the Amazons should be unconquerable. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * | Trivia = | DC = None | Wikipedia = Hippolyta (DC Comics) | Links = }}